Law
Law & Order are fictional characters from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. They are the G.I. Joe Team's M.P. and K-9 and debuted in 1987. Profile Law's real name is Christopher M. Lavigne, and his rank is that of specialist E-4. Law was born in Houston, Texas. Law's primary military specialty is Military Police, and his secondary military specialty is intelligence. Law & Order served on Houston's police force in the city's Fifth Ward for two years. Law was looking for a more fulfilling way to serve as a cop, so he enlisted with the Military Police with his German shepherd Order. Law is a trained dog-handler and has a natural affinity for animals, and is also airborne qualified. Law & Order are tasked with developing and maintaining G.I. Joe security protocols, and are known for their no-nonsense procedure and attention to detail. Toys Law & Order were first released as action figures in 1987. Law was repainted and released as part of the "Sonic Fighters" line in 1990. A new version of Law was released in 1993 as part of the Battle Corps line. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, Law & Order first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #60 (June 1987). Law is teamed with Lt. Falcon, Chuckles and Fast Draw. They are told they are official Joe members, but it is part of a conspiracy by rogue Pentagon officials to destroy Cobra Island with building sized missile. This includes kidnapped General Hawk and taking him to a decommissioned beach resort. The group fight a faction of Dreadnoks in all the confusion and the missile is destroyed by a Cobra transport helicopter. Hawk makes the group official Joe members on the spot.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #60 (June 1987) Law (with Order) works again with Chuckles. They escort Hawk as he tries to recruit Billy, the son of Cobra Commander.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #63 (September 1987) Law and the others who fought the Dreadnoks travel to the official Joe headquarters and have to deal with paperwork problems.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #64 (October 1987) Devil's Due The two appear in issue 13 of the Devil's Due G.I. Joe Frontline. They are assisting a Joe team in raiding a civilian house. Despite booby traps, they capture their quarry."G.I. Joe Frontline" #13 Cartoon G.I. Joe: The Movie Law & Order appeared in the animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Law is voiced by Ron Ortiz while Order's vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. Renegades Law & Order appeared in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "Busted." Christopher Lavigne is a prison guard who works at a prison with his dog Order. He is displeased with the warden's illegal fight activities. When Flint and Lady Jaye storm the prison, Order takes down Granger (the Captain of the Guards) and Christopher saves Flint from two inmates. References External links * Law & Order at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Texas Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional United States Army Rangers Category:G.I. Joe characters